


Особое блюдо

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade





	Особое блюдо

**Название:**  Особое блюдо  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
**Размер:**  миди, 5061 слово.  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд и главгады местного разлива.  
**Категория:**  джен  
**Жанр:**  драма  
**Рейтинг:**  R  
**Размещение:**  после деанона  
**Предупреждения:**  содержит сцены поедания не слишком традиционных блюд, которые могут шокировать или вызвать отвращение.  
**Краткое содержание:**  Как далеко могут зайти аристократы в желании эпатировать публику?  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Особое блюдо"  
  
  
  
Майкрофт Холмс умел отвлечь себя от неприятного разговора. Он сосредоточенно чертил ручкой на полях еженедельника, водил пальцем вокруг чашки, рассматривал стены и потолок, даже попытался посчитать количество шариков, которые увлеченно отбивал в какой-то игрушке сидевший рядом Лестрейд.  
  
— Да, мама. Разумеется, я понимаю важность этого мероприятия. Конечно, мама. Я обязательно буду присутствовать. Даю слово. Да...  
  
И отключился. Вид у него был такой несчастный, что Грег, открыв рот, пропустил два десятка шариков и осторожно тронул его за рукав.  
  
— Так плохо?  
  
— Плохо? — Майкрофт криво ухмыльнулся. — Я бы сказал, отвратительно. Лорд Бейстрок устраивает какую-то «красную вечеринку», и мама уверена, что я просто таки обязан ее посетить.   
  
— Ну вроде бы такие мероприятия давно уже должны были войти в привычку, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Лестрейд, перезапуская игру.  
  
— О да. Они и вошли. Тебе сильно вошли в привычку отчеты, которые ты сдаешь ежеквартально и ежегодно? Сильно? А ведь ты должен был привыкнуть.  
  
Грег застыл, виновато уставившись на Майкрофта и позабыв о своих «шариках». А ведь с этой стороны он никогда не смотрел на проблему приемов. Может быть, Майкрофту они действительно как кость в горле и осточертели до зеленых ёлок?  
  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
Майкрофт обреченно вздохнул, затем осторожно, даже неуверенно, что ему было совсем уж несвойственно, попросил:  
  
— А ты мог бы поехать со мной?  
  
Грегори застыл — и расхохотался.  
  
— Я? На приеме? Это шутка? Да на мне смокинг будет сидеть, как на корове седло, даже если я успею его найти. А я его найти не успею.  
  
— Просто скажи, что ты согласен, — в голосе Майкрофта звучала такая погано скрытая тоска, что Грег сдался.  
  
— Предупреждаю сразу, я не отличаю вилку для фруктов от ножа для рыбы, а тарелку для десерта от фужера для шампанского.  
  
— Плевать. Даже если ты съешь кусок мяса руками, сидя на столе по-турецки, я готов это принять. Только... ты точно поедешь?  
  
— Да куда я денусь, вот только чтобы не пересеклось с дежурством и...  
  
— Идиот. О каком дежурстве речь? Да я Скотланд-Ярд закрою, если понадобится, неужели ты не понимаешь?  
  
— Ну, не то чтобы не понимаю... Но насколько же нужно... гм... не хотеть посещать приемы, чтобы тащить с собой полицейского, навыки этикета которого ограничены пожиранием бургеров с обратной стороны местного морга.  
  
Майкрофту явно было глубоко начхать на тирады Лестрейда, потому что он торопливо листал контакт-лист и рассылал сообщения, получал ответы, снова рассылал, а в итоге торжественно оповестил, что вечером они едут к его личному портному снимать мерки, среди недели — примерка, а уже в пятницу смокинг будет готов.   
  
Изложил он все это с явным удовольствием, почти злорадством, нарисовавшемся на глубоко заполитизированной роже, отчего у самого Лестрейда лицо вытянулось, и он осторожно поинтересовался:  
  
— Ну, я понял. А смокинг будет какого цвета?  
  
Дальше пролилась вторая тирада насчет невежества, незнания классического цвета смокинга, требований к обуви... и оборвалась, когда Лестрейд с самым невинным выражением лица поинтересовался, сможет ли он не поехать, если этот самый смокинг не понравится.  
  
Майкрофт заткнулся на полуслове и, явно чтобы не дать опомниться и отыграть назад, сообщил, что на приеме будет так называемый красный стол — красная рыба, красная фасоль, красное вино, мясо с кровью и... красные пончики в малиновой глазури. Последний удар можно было отнести к категории запрещенных приемов. Это же подтвердил отчаянно забурчавший живот, который давно успел переварить завтрак и намекал владельцу, что теоретически скоро приблизится время ужина. А точнее — очень позднего ужина.  
  
— Хочешь курицу под медовым соусом с картофелем?  
  
— Нокаут, — поднял обе руки Лестрейд. — Поеду я на прием. А курица где?  
  
  
Курицу подали в ресторане, где аренда столика стоила больше почки Лестрейда. Майкрофт пропускал мимо ушей шпильки, не изгалялся, заказывая десерт, и даже не опошлил вожделенный шербет с бисквитами и кремом. Лестрейд на последнем пункте окончательно стушевался. Сунув кусок сладости в рот, он неуверенно спросил:  
  
— Все действительно... так плохо?  
  
— Все очень плохо. Наверное, мне следовало сперва рассказать тебе, куда мы едем, но я так обрадовался, что ты согласился... В общем, лорд Бейстрок — старый друг родителей. Он известен своими эксцентричными выходками и полным отсутствием такта. Чтобы ты понял весь ужас, в прошлый раз он подарил матушке наседку, заявив, что хоть такая компания позволит ей отвлечься от... выпаса двух великовозрастных... петухов.  
  
Надо отдать должное, когда дело того требовало, Майкрофт был безжалостен к себе и не стеснялся назвать вещи своими именами. Сейчас он давал максимум информации, чтобы подготовить Лестрейда к предстоящей встрече. И по мере изложения им фактов, даже у Грега волосы под мышками свернулись каракулем. Старикан, пользуясь именем и деньгами, устраивал воистину феерические розыгрыши, безжалостные и безобразные. Так, он с чистой совестью презентовал Шерлоку на совершеннолетие вполне дорогую и раритетную книгу, стоимостью в целое состояние. Посвященную случаям инцеста в истории. Майкрофту же он со стабильным постоянством дарил то перстень с камнем, который, по одной из легенд, излечивал от мужского бессилия, то фаллос из голубого нефрита, то еще какую-то белиберду с подтекстом.   
  
— Почему нельзя его осадить? — Лестрейд непонимающе вздернул бровь.  
  
— Потому что это лорд Бейстрок. Друг моих родителей. Один из богатейших людей мира.  
  
— И потому ему все дозволено?  
  
— Почти.  
  
— И потому на приеме обязан присутствовать Майкрофт Холмс?   
  
— Скорее... старику чем-то задолжали родители и потому вынуждают меня прибыть на это мероприятие, — Майкрофт поколебался, затем вытянул сигареты, протянул Лестрейду и сам закурил.  
  
— Переживаешь?  
  
— Все лучше, чем могло быть. Если ты не переиграешь и не откажешься.   
  
— И появление на приеме со мной прямо не вызовет подтекста? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, доедая внушительную порцию сладкого, что в сочетании с сигаретой выглядело достаточно комично.  
  
— Вызовет. Но мне все равно. Потому что потом мы сможет выпить бутылку виски — и ты опошлишь все его выходки, меня отпустит и уик-энд будет спасен.   
  
И в словах Майкрофта прозвучала такая уверенность, что у Лестрейда отпало любое желание спорить.   
  
А потом была суматошная неделя. Работа перемежалась с примерками, и... Майкрофт не звонил. То ли он всерьез боялся, что Лестрейд откажется, то ли был чересчур занят, то ли... да кто его знает. Так или иначе, но наступил вечер пятницы, а звонков не было. Лестрейд пожал плечами — и занялся своей работой, которой всегда было в избытке. Почти к десяти вечера он закончил собирать дело, подписал обвинительный акт и с чувством выполненного долга собрался заглянуть в какую-то забегаловку, купить чего-то поесть и ехать домой. По закону всемирной подлости звонок Майкрофта прозвучал именно в ту минуту, когда он уже набирал номер пиццерии, остановив свой выбор на любимой «Маргарите».   
  
— Машина ждет внизу, — проинформировал Холмс без предисловий и приветствий.   
  
Лестрейд пожал плечами и послушно пошел к выходу, подхватив собранную накануне внушительную спортивную сумку. В конце концов, он же обещал?  
  
Майкофт сидел прямо, словно проглотил штырь, Лестрейда поприветствовал сухим кивком, не прошелся насчет заказа пиццы и даже смолчал о том, что сам Лестрейд провел на работе сутки, душ принял, но нацепил вчерашние же шмотки и сейчас выглядел не лучшим образом. На фоне всех этих фактов отпало какое-либо желание привычно выёживаться или подначивать. К слову, даже этого Майкрофт не заметил.  
  
Они остановились у его дома, и Майкрофт, словно очнувшись, удивленно оглянулся по сторонам.  
  
— Мы же на моей машине?  
  
— Нууу... да. — Лестрейд был явно озадачен.  
  
— Отдай ключи водителю. Он пригонит сюда твой автомобиль, я хочу, чтобы за рулем был ты.  
  
Лестрейд пожал плечами, протянув ключи невозмутимому типу за рулем, и поспешно вышел следом за Майкрофтом, который шел к дому, где в холле уже висел упакованный смокинг, и очень вкусно пахло едой. И когда Майкрофт не сказал ни слова на подцепленный пальцами из соусницы кусок утки, Лестрейд окончательно растерялся, подошел к нему и опустил руку на плечо.  
  
— Эй... Все хорошо.  
  
Майкрофт поднял на него глаза, будто даже удивился его присутствию в доме.  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.  
  
Поверил. Пошел делать чай, а Лестрейд, зло сузив глаза, вытащил телефон и набрал несколько сообщений. Черта с два он допустит, чтобы какая-то великосветская гнида стебала Холмса и доводила его вот до такого состояния.   
  
— Иди ужинать.   
  
Грег послушно сел за стол, потянулся за своей тарелкой. Майкрофт рассеянно помешивал чай в чашке, не касаясь приготовленного салата, — и вдруг улыбнулся.  
  
— Знаешь... ты потом никогда и никому не докажешь, что я бываю таким, как сегодня, но... Спасибо.  
  
Лестрейд, зеркаля улыбку, кивнул. Раз на то пошло, он тоже был благодарен Майкрофту. В конце концов, редко выдается возможность зарваться по самое не могу, пользуясь поддержкой всего правительства Британии.   
  
Утром после душа и завтрака они достаточно быстро собрались, Майкрофт был немногословен, зато Лестрейд словно и не опасался великосветского раута, на котором ему предстояло облачиться в злополучный смокинг. Разумеется, на фоне тощего портфеля Майкрофта сумка Лестрейда смотрелась почти комично, но... личное дело каждого, что везти с собой на прием.   
  
О да... такого приема — да и вообще всего такого — Лестрейду видеть не доводилось. Несмотря на его достаточно непрезентабельный вид, никто даже бровью не повел, и смотрели на него, словно он был одной голубой крови с остальной братией. Правда, насчет голубой крови Лестрейд даже мысленно погорячился, и это стало очевидно уже в первые минуты общения. Потому что им с Майкрофтом показательно выделили одну комнату с одной кроватью. Узкоглазый смуглый портье, или как там его, внес тощий портфель Майкрофта и баул Грега, а миловидная горничная с характерными восточными глазами на неплохом английском уточнила, все ли у гостей есть или что-то еще требуется принести.   
  
Майкрофт растянул губы в ядовито-вежливой улыбке и уплыл в ванную приводить себя в порядок. Лестрейд тем временем распаковал смокинг. Он в принципе умел носить пиджаки, но вот такое... Сосредоточенно рассматривая пуговички и потайные застежки, он все больше и больше понимал, как далек от этого мира. Мира хрусталя, серебряной посуды и высоких разговоров. И он бы сто раз носа не сунул на такое мероприятие, но... Майкрофт. Который в последние дни был сам не свой, и которого Лестрейд ни под каким соусом не отдал бы на растерзание якобы эксцентричному типу, прятавшему за деньгами собственную желчность и подлость.   
  
Майкрофт торчал в ванной не менее часа, потом выполз, распространяя аромат чего-то утонченного и дорогого настолько, что Лестрейд отчетливо увидел, как вместе со шлейфом по воздуху плывут денежные знаки. Сам он ограничился душем, решив, что бриться дважды в день не стоит даже ради великосветского приема. Порыскав среди батареи баночек Майкрофта, шлепнул на руки того, что обещало быструю фиксирующую укладку, прошелся мокрой расческой по волосам и решил, что вполне отвечает заявленным здешним обществом требованиям.  
  
Майкрофт уже успел облачиться в свою парадную шкуру и терпеливо ждал, пока то же самое сделает Лестрейд. Он помог разобраться со всеми пакостями, одернул пиджак и повернул Лестрейда к огромному зеркалу. С сомнением рассматривая собственное-чужое отражение, Грег в очередной раз попытался заранее составить цену, которую потом обязательно выставит Майкрофту.  
  
— Сэр Майкрофт Холмс со своим партнером! — объявил прилизанный тощий тип, похожий на сурка, когда они, наконец, вышли на лестницу.  
  
Майкрофт и глазом не моргнул. Только пульс на виске застучал чаще, да капелька пота показалась по линии волос над ухом.  
  
— Я всего лишь друг, — Лестрейд широко улыбнулся, и Майкрофт озадаченно замер, не зная, что ожидать. — Но меня предупреждали, что ваш дом чрезвычайно гостеприимен, и каждого посетителя принимают здесь по традициям семьи.  
  
Тишина, повисшая в зале, показалась Майкрофту равноценной той, после которой объявили Вторую мировую.   
  
Лорд Бейстрок, стоявший внизу и с наслаждением изучавший выражение его лица, моргнул и застыл с полуоткрытым ртом. Лестрейд широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя полоску белоснежных зубов, и бодро зашагал вниз. Майкрофт постарался не отставать. Тем более уж больно забавно смотрелась элита мира сего, поставленная на место туповато-невинным замечанием Грегори Лестрейда, не имевшего ни титулов, ни званий.   
  
И правда, что взять с копа-плебея на фоне своры титулованных породистых представителей сливок общества? Только простить за полное неумение вести себя в обществе.   
  
Стол был накрыт в лучших традициях «цветных вечеринок»: темно-красная скатерть, бронзовая посуда, бокалы из темно-красного стекла и... да, на столе все было словно в страшной сказке. На блюдах багровели ломти кровавого мяса, лепестками вилась розово-красная рыба, красовались салаты, украшенные лолло росса, в высокой супнице темнело насыщенно-красным цветом какое-то варево.  
  
Лестрейд уселся в углу стола, наплевав на карточку с чьим-то именем, поглядывая на Майкрофта, который учтиво здоровался со всеми, перекидывался парой слов, но был сух и сдержан.   
  
— Я занял тебе место, — Лестрейд похлопал по угловому стулу в полном отдалении от хозяина. Майкрофт благодарно улыбнулся. Сам бы он не рискнул провернуть такой номер как минимум из-за упрямого нежелания куда бы то ни было прятаться и готовности принимать удары. Но... не может же он обидеть гостя, с которым приехал на прием.  
  
Коротко остриженный китаец-официант в темно-красном форменном костюме и с неожиданно красными, в тон вечеринки, глазами подошел к ним, чтобы налить суп из той самой... Его руки странно подрагивали, а запах парфюма был приторным. Слишком.   
Лестрейд брезгливо поморщился и потянулся за половинкой куропатки, которую плюхнул на тарелку для супа. Официант едва заметно дернул уголком рта — и отступил, принявшись обхаживать Майкрофта. Грег с удивлением отметил, что все мужчины рассажены на одной части стола, а дамы — в противоположной, по сути — строго друг напротив друга. И пусть Майкрофт хоть обрассказывается о том, какой эксцентрик хозяин дома, но факт таки странный.   
  
Тем временем пресловутый лорд постучал вилкой по краю тарелки (темно-красного фарфора с тонким белым рисунком в виде фамильного герба в углу).  
  
— Господа, я имею честь приветствовать вас на почти семейном уютном вечере. Рад, что некоторые из нас перестали отрицать природу и приняли ее. За вас, Майкрофт!  
  
— Да уж, кому-кому, а вам с природой не поспорить, раз она изначально была так жестока, — буркнул Лестрейд, занятый изучением рисунка на салфетке. Буркнул вроде как и под нос, но за столом, где набралось от силы полторы дюжины человек, его слова не расслышал разве что ленивый. Майкрофт расплылся в улыбке и поднял бокал, заметив, как рядом давили улыбки остальные гости.   
  
— Прошу приступать, у нас сегодня собраны на столе особые деликатесы, — натянуто растянул губы хозяин дома. — Мистер Лекторс — мой новый поставщик, он постоянно радует меня свежим мясом для кухни.  
  
Майкрофт с сомнением помешал странного вида суп.   
  
— На вкус пряный, достаточно наваристый и острый. Может, все-таки...  
  
— Нет, не люблю я эти ваши примочки. Вон на тарелке куропатки, ими я и займусь, все как-то привычнее, — и Лестрейд с чистой совестью продолжил жевать нежное мясо, отдающее вином.  
  
— Второй тост, — расплылся в улыбке лорд Бейстрок. — Мистер... эээ... Лестрейд, мы рады, что вы сумели растопить ледяное сердце нашего дорогого Майкрофта. Может быть, вы скажете пару слов о том, как ваши жизненные пути пересеклись?  
  
— Предлагаете перечислить все трупы, на которые мы выехали прежде, чем заговорили друг с другом? — улыбнулся Лестрейд, отложив в сторону вилку. — Отчего же, я...  
  
Дикий хрип заставил его замолчать. Лорд Бейстрок странно побагровел, схватился рукой за горло. Зазвенел упавший на пол бокал. Лестрейд отшвырнул стул, бросившись к падающему хозяину дома, подхватил его под мышки — сказывалась профессиональная выучка.  
  
— Врача!  
  
Он удерживал голову бьющегося в конвульсиях хозяина повернутой на бок, хотя у того изо рта шла потоком красная пена, заливающая руки и рукава смокинга. Из глаз потекли кроваво-красные ручейки, а голос так и остался тускнеющим хрипом.  
  
Врача позвали, и приехал он достаточно быстро. Только к тому времени уже хватило бы и обычного судмедэксперта. Лорд Бейстрок лежал на полу в неестественной позе. Вокруг него все было залито густой багровой кровью, которая хлестала потоком из горла и глаз. Глазные яблоки с растрескавшимися сосудами, багрово-красные и уродливые, неестественно припухшие, не позволяли нормально закрыть глаза. Сосуды лопнули на всех слизистых оболочках — кроваво хлюпали брюки, под носом висела кровавая взвесь.   
  
— Я вынужден буду вызвать сюда экспертов, — Лестрейд присел на край стола около Майкрофта. — Это явно не сердечный приступ, к тому же все равно сейчас из дома никого не выпустят — все под подозрением.  
  
— И даже ты?  
  
— И даже я.  
  
— И я?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Майкрофт поднял взгляд на Грегори, вздохнул, опустив руку ему на локоть. Дурак... В этом он мог не сомневаться. Лестрейд скорее начнет подозревать весь мир, чем Майкрофта Холмса. Несмотря на то, что он явно нервничал перед поездкой, несмотря на то, что он несколько раз подходил к хозяину, пока они рассаживались по местам... просто... Друг Цезаря вне подозрений, и даже если взорвется к чертям мир, Грег будет стоять на своем.   
  
— Гостей сейчас разведут по комнатам, посуду заберут, возьмут пробы всех блюд и даже этого... — Лестрейд брезгливо потянулся за торчащим из супницы половником рукой с носовичком, помешал...  
  
Майкрофт ощутил мощный позыв на рвоту. Лестрейд рывком закрыл крышку и сел так, чтобы заслонить супницу от Майкрофта. Было от чего. В супнице, скрючившись, плавало два багровых разварившихся зародыша. Человеческих. Видимо, не более пяти-шести месяцев. Тельца были лишены рук и ног... зато на тарелках приглашенных красовались характерные косточки. Майкрофт шумно выдохнул, уставившись на обваренную головку с выпученными побелевшими глазами и...  
  
— Я...  
  
— Все хорошо, мы пойдем в комнату. Все хорошо.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, подавив еще один рвотный позыв, поднялся на ноги. Констебли даже не пикнули, когда он прошел мимо, перехватив тяжелый взгляд Лестрейда.  
  
В комнате Майкрофт сорвал пиджак, рванул ворот рубашки и... Сдерживаться больше не удалось. Его вырвало. Благо — не на глазах публики, и никто, кроме Лестрейда, этого не видел. А Лестрейд... Он стоял за спиной, держа в руках полотенце и бутылку воды. Своей собственной, взятой в дорогу. Майкрофт благодарно кивнул, тяжело сев на кровать, обтер лицо и хлебнул из бутылки.  
  
— Если бы ты не поехал...  
  
— Все в порядке. Я же пообещал — все будет хорошо.  
  
— Будет... Только пока мы все под замком.  
  
— Не все.  
  
— То есть я могу уехать? — Майкрофт скептически поднял бровь, и Лестрейд устало покачал головой, опустившись рядом на кровать.  
  
— Нет. Потому что сейчас ночь, и после случившегося я не готов так рисковать — неизвестно, кто был истинной целью убийцы, и была ли эта цель одна. Утром вызвать водителя и пару охранников — и пожалуйста.   
  
Майкрофт рассеянно кивнул.  
  
— Устал.  
  
— Это нервы. Рекомендую лечь спать.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Подожду эксперта, составлю протокол, раз уж я здесь, и передам дело, опять таки раз уж я здесь.   
  
— Нет, тогда посижу с тобой. После этого... ужина...   
  
— У меня есть с собой упаковка чая, я взял кипятильник и...  
  
Майкрофт поднял взгляд на Лестрейда — и неожиданно широко улыбнулся.   
  
— Ставь... Давай свой чай.   
  
Эксперты из Лондона добрались только к полуночи. К тому времени Майкрофт уснул, Лестрейд убрал чашки и бесшумно выскользнул за дверь, успев закрыть ее ключом. Допрашивали всех — от конюхов до кухарки — ровно до шести утра. Потом забирали пробы всех блюд, по отдельности запаковали посуду каждого. Когда Лестрейд показал содержимое супницы — приоткрыв крышку и подняв половником сырье бульона — молоденькая констебль посерела и осела бы на пол, не подхвати ее коллега. Затем были протоколы, осмотр места, потом увозили тело. В итоге только к девяти утра Лестрейд тяжело ввалился в комнату.  
  
Майкрофт после пережитого только-только проснулся. Он не переоделся в пижаму и сейчас досадливо морщился, вылезая из-под одеяла.  
  
— В последний раз в трусах и майке я спал в скаутском походе.  
  
— Тебе надо чаще выбираться на ролевые игры типа «Десяти негритят», — неуклюже пошутил Лестрейд, стаскивая смокинг и выгребая из сумки собственное полотенце и тренировочные флисовые брюки. Он ушел плескаться в душ, а Майкрофт, воспользовавшись все тем же кипятильником, поставил чай. Несложно было понять, что Грегори с семи утра вчерашнего дня на ногах, а до того сутки провел на работе. Уже привычно не смущаясь личным пространством, он бесцеремонно влез в брошенную на полу у кровати спортивную сумку, украдкой улыбнувшись. Безнадежен... Только Грегори Лестрейд мог потащить с собой на званый ужин упаковку ломтей сыра, пачку крекеров и шоколадные батончики.  
  
Тот вывалился из душа, на ходу вытирая волосы. Он даже сумел сделать пару глотков чая и ответить на какие-то вопросы. А потом отключился на том самом месте, где спал Майкрофт, даже не удосужившись отбросить одеяло на нетронутой части кровати.   
  
Долго поспать не дали. Майкрофт успел собрать разбросанные вещи, упаковать грязные в отдельный пакет, сложить еду и принять душ, когда в дверь постучали. Лестрейд подскочил, словно пружина, увидел Майкрофта, успокоился и поплелся открывать.  
  
— Инспектор, всех опросили... мы можем отпускать людей. Тем более тут такая публика...  
  
— Отпускайте, чего уж тут. Мои отпечатки в личном деле есть, если вам понадобятся, или снимете еще раз?  
  
— А зачем? — одышливый пожилой констебль пожал плечами. — Судя по показаниям прислуги и гостей, вы приехали позже всех, из комнаты... гм... не выходили до ужина, зашли в зал последними, когда уже все собрались, лорда Бейстрока увидели мельком, потом все время находились на виду на противоположном конце стола, когда появились симптомы, сразу же вызвали полицию и парамедиков. Но, разумеется, для отчета все будет вложено в дело.  
  
Лестрейд кивнул, взъерошив волосы и отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться на происходящем. Час сна немного взбодрил, но...хотелось бы больше. Майкрофт уже был при полном параде и сейчас шустро шлепал пальцами по дисплею смартфона. Лестрейд вздохнул, понимая, что отдых закончился, и потащил сумку, чтобы переодеться в рабочее и привычное после вычурного и непривычного.  
  
— Не спеши... — Майкрофт даже не оторвался от экрана.  
  
— А?..  
  
— На тебя смотреть страшно. Отдохни еще час, потом поедем.  
  
— Да... — он поморщился, отметив в зеркале состояние своей рожи. Под глазами собрались морщины, залегли глубокие тени, которые у переносицы стали почти багровыми, а глаза сонно щурились. — Ну если... срочно, можно бы вызвать телохранителей и машину и...  
  
— Отдохни. Потом поедем. Никого я вызывать не буду.  
  
Майкрофт вновь ушел в работу, и Лестрейд упал лицом вниз на кровать, позволяя себе снова отключиться.  
  
Чуть больше, чем через час, в дверь снова постучали.   
  
— Инспектор... Вы не отвечаете на звонки, и ваши сотрудники...  
  
— Да... забыл. Телефон забыл зарядить с ночи. Что там?  
  
— Это вас... и срочно... — констебль протянул трубку, и Лестрейд, переваривая услышанное, понял, как быстро можно проснуться без кофе. Когда констебль вышел, он плеснул в лицо воды и уставился на Майкрофта.  
  
— Я беру все свои слова обратно. Этот лорд Бейстрок был псих. Полный. То блюдо на столе... нарезанное ломтями мясо. Это было человеческое мясо.  
  
И тут Майкофт Холмс понял, насколько выдержанным он может быть. Потому что они одновременно с Лестрейдом расхохотались — нервно, сухо и почти ненормально.   
  
— Грегори, у тебя все-таки чутье. Из всего изобилия за столом ты ел только куропатку.  
  
В машине Майкрофт расслабиться никогда не мог. Почти никогда. С Грегори он позволял себе задремать на заднем сидении, не заботясь о том, чтобы следить за дорогой. Он вообще многое себе позволял. Быть собой, пить чай из одной чашки, откуда только что извлекли кипятильник, смеяться, напиваться в хлам и... Лестрейд ехал аккуратно, изредка поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида на задремавшего Майкрофта. Черт бы побрал этого Бейстрока с его вечеринками.   
  
А мозг, пользуясь тишиной, терпеливо раскладывал по полочкам полученную информацию. Узкоглазая служанка, портье, официант... Притормозив у обочины, Лестрейд торопливо набрал письмо и отослал в офис. Проверить не помешает, к тому же...  
  
Майкрофт от толчка вздрогнул, но не проснулся, и Лестрейд позволил себе небольшой отдых, уронив голову на руль. Надо будет все-таки в какой-то день закрыться дома, отключить телефон и, наконец, отоспаться. В который раз он себе это обещает?   
  
А в голове крутилось назойливое «Лекторс»... Лекторс... Лектор. Лектор!  
  
Лестрейд торопливо застрочил очередное сообщение, на этот раз — с конкретными указаниями. А именно задержать всех китаянок-прислужниц, которые есть в имении, до его возвращения. Ему пока важнее отвезти Майкрофта домой, а потом... Потом он рассмотрит полученные запросы о фиксировании договоров найма рабочей силы, заключенных Бейстроком в последние полгода. Да, полгода — оптимальный срок.   
  
Майкрофта он высадил около дома, но зайти отказался. Слишком ярко светилась ниточка, которую он успел ухватить по дороге. Да и Майкрофт, если на то пошло, не слишком настаивал, сухо попрощавшись и на ходу набирая сообщения.  
  
Лестрейд убедился, что он нормально зашел в дом, оттуда не раздались выстрелы или грохот, а в холле загорелся свет, и лишь затем свернул на дорогу с односторонним движением, чтобы поскорее попасть на работу.   
  
К тому времени лист со справкой лежал у него на столе, и Лестрейд, сбросив пальто и налив чашку кофе из автомата, углубился в чтение. Вроде бы никаких неожиданностей... все официально, весь штат через агентства. Стоп. По порядку. Кого он помнит? Официанта, портье и горничную. Через одно агентство оказалось нанято семеро сотрудников, через другое — четверо. Из них... три девушки и один мужчина. Но он-то видел двоих.   
  
Закусив губу и закинув ногу на ногу, Лестрейд развалился в кресле, порывшись в ящике, извлек коробку порядком подсохших бисквитов и попытался думать. Жаль, он не Майкрофт... Вот уж чей ум бы ему помог... Впрочем... Подумав, он все-таки отбил сообщение.  
  
«Если наняты три женщины и один мужчина, а мы видим двоих мужчин?»  
  
Ответ пришел почти моментально. Злой... но... черррт... он все-таки идиот, а Майкрофт — гений!  
  
«Значит, один из мужчин — переодетая женщина».  
  
Как же он не подумал! Запах духов, короткая стрижка, красные глаза... Стоп!   
  
Подхватив плащ и едва не перевернув остатки кофе, он на ходу набрал номер констебля, который приезжал на вызов, отдавая распоряжения. Неужели все так просто?   
  
Бак автомобиля был почти пуст, пришлось заехать на заправку, зато к его возвращению уже многое сделала местная полиция. А именно — допросила того самого портье, узкоглазого тощего портье, который с самого начала пакостно улыбался, словно задумал кого-то укокошить. С каждым словом подписанного признания волосы Лестрейда становились дыбом. Китаец был явно подкован и понимал, что ему ничего не грозит. В недонесении обвинение ему никто не выдвинет, остальное... Он просто... отнес материал на кухню.  
  
А вот девушку — ту самую, которую тогда видел Лестрейд, допросить уже не смогли. Сердце не выдержало. Врач, осмотрев труп, лишь подтвердил подозрения Лестрейда. И накатило то мерзкое чувство, когда ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. За то, что фактически перед твоим носом совершилось преступление, а ты так и не сумел его раскрыть. Если бы он тогда был внимательнее, не строил из себя шута для публики, быть может, сумел бы распознать признаки, и девушка осталась бы жива.   
  
Возвращаясь в Лондон, Лестрейд с трудом заставлял себя концентрироваться на дороге. Слишком все навалилось... вот только Майкрофту было сейчас куда тяжелее. Лестрейд все еще осознавал, что многое упустил. Будь на его месте Шерлок, он бы куда больше уделил внимания не комфорту Майкрофта, а странностям в поведении прислуги, например… Впрочем, даже знай он истинную картину, что мог бы выдвинуть в качестве обвинения? Убийства не было, максимум — действия, приведшие к прерыванию беременности, и то — без угрозы жизни для потерпевшей. Нет, изменить Лестрейд ничего не мог, зато мог помочь Майкрофту. Это было необходимо.  
  
Через два часа Лестрейд формировал запрос на передачу материалов, подшивая необходимые протоколы в папку, попутно рассказывая собравшимся в кабинете Диммоку, Донован и Андерсону, которые в кои-то веки не злословили и не склочничали, а угрюмо слушали шефа.  
  
— Китайский суп из зародышей — своего рода новый фетиш, многие ездят в Китай и едят его для поднятия потенции. Не знаю, насколько это эффективно, но люди верят. А потому был организован самый простой из всех возможных способов доставки товара... гм... заинтересованным покупателям. Набирали девушек для работы горничными, заключали контракт, при этом их обязательно осматривал врач, прикидывая сроки овуляции. В дороге женщину несколько раз насиловали, напичкав снотворным. В итоге она приезжала в Англию, где ее осматривали еще раз. Беременные горничные отделялись от остальных и шли по отдельному прайсу. Как правило, плоду позволяли достичь пять-шесть месяцев, после чего давали растительный препарат, который применяется в Китае знахарками для абортов. В малых количествах он резко снижает свертываемость крови, вызывая кровотечение слизистых, и происходит аборт. Доза посильнее вызывает выкидыш... Ну а если горничная умрет, так то уже хозяина не касается. Он как добропорядочный гражданин вызовет скорую, поохает... А если нет, то плод забирают, равно как и плаценту и используют по назначению. Сунь Хо была одной из тех, кто забеременел двойней, соответственно, ее цена подскочила до небес... Но не для денежного мешка без морали. Лорд Бейстрок давно хотел провернуть что-то этакое, и мне тяжело представить, как в его голову пришла подобная идея. Но он в нее вцепился и ринулся реализовать. Для начала нашел агентство, оказывающее подобного рода услуги, затем заключил контракт. Китаянка ехала действительно работать и уж точно не думала, что является контейнером для варварской вечеринки. Бейстрок дотянул, пока живот у нее стал виден, а потом... Боюсь, мы никогда не сумеем узнать, что это было за вещество, которое ей дали для выкидыша. Когда оба плода уволокли на кухню вместе с плацентой, женщина начала догадываться, куда использовали оба плода. Но, видимо, у нее в голове не укладывалось, что такое чудовищное варварство возможно. Потому она решилась, обстригла волосы, переоделась официантом и вышла в зал. И, увы, ее подозрения подтвердились. Знаменитый суп для улучшения мужской силы поставили для той части стола, где сидели мужчины. А мясо на блюде... Это была плацента, которую приготовили все для той же цели. А точнее — для поднятия потенции.   
  
— Хотите сказать, что использовали какое-то китайское средство?  
  
— Да. Подозреваю, девушке дали какой-то растительный антикоагулянт, вызывающий резкий разрыв сосудов слизистых. Думаю, именно с его помощью вызвали у нее выкидыш, и она решила отомстить, вылила хозяину весь флакон. Результат мы все видели. Плачевный — но результат. Кстати говоря, препарат до сих пор пытаются выявить, но находят только лошадиные дозы ацетилсалициловой кислоты. Разумеется, сложно поверить, что Бейстрок жрал ложкой аспирин.   
  
— А те, кто насиловал... Они понимали, что их детей съедят?  
  
— Не знаю. Возможно...   
  
— Чудовищно...  
  
— Как и все в нашем мире... — Лестрейд поднялся, потянулся, забросил на локоть плащ. — Ну, пожалуй, до завтра. Я считаю, что заслужил один день, чтобы отоспаться.  
  
— Не то слово, — улыбнулась Донован. — Удачи, босс.  
  
Лестрейд почти доехал до своего дома, припарковался у обочины, задумался. Мелкий моросящий дождь рисовал на лобовом стекле неоновые разводы, искажая световые пятна витрин и фонарей. Отоспаться? Успеет он отоспаться. Сегодня он нужен не здесь.  
  
Окна у Майкрофта были темные, но Лестрейд был уверен, что тот у себя.  
  
«Дома?» — все же уточнил он.   
  
«Да».  
  
«Мне заехать?»  
  
«Как хочешь».  
  
Лестрейд нахмурился, вышел из машины.  
  
«Дверь открыта?»  
  
Щелкнул входной замок. Выходит, Майкрофт сидел в холле... И запах спиртного. Что ж ты делаешь, а? На кой черт грызешь себя? Ты-то не знал, что старый идиот мог учудить такое...  
  
— Привет... — Лестрейд растерянно остановился на пороге, не зная, можно ли ему войти.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул головой, развернувшись, побрел к креслу. Лестрейд успел отметить неаккуратно расстегнутый ворот рубашки, выпущенной поверх ремня. На столике стояли бутылка и бокал, пепельница. Лестрейд вздохнул. И все-таки он прав.  
  
Майкрофт сел, а скорее — упал в кресло. Лестрейд поколебался — и опустился на корточки перед ним, заглянув в лицо.  
  
— Эй...  
  
Равнодушный отстраненный взгляд. Сухой, ледяной взгляд политика, отрезавшего все личное. Как же Лестрейд ненавидел такие минуты. Он бы и ушел сейчас, но...  
  
— Эй... Это был идиотизм, он закончился. Все закончилось.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
— Грегори... Я понимаю, но я...  
  
— Все в порядке. Просто все в порядке. Ничего не было.  
  
— Но суп...  
  
— Ничего не было. Он пряно пах, но на вид был мерзкий.  
  
— Я его не ел? — голос Майкрофта дрогнул.  
  
— Нет конечно.   
  
Майкрофт кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Зажмурившись, словно в темноте его мог потревожить какой-то луч. И качнулся вперед, находя головой точку опоры.  
  
Грег... Нет, пусть как хотят, что хотят... Может быть, в этом мире он что-то сделал неправильно, но сейчас... В кои-то веки в нем взыграл эгоизм, который он не пытался ни объяснить, ни отклонить. Потому что ни один человек в мире не сумел бы его разубедить в том, что он видел. Кроме Грега.   
  
— Ты... долго сможешь побыть?  
  
— Уже ночь, — мягко улыбнулся Лестрейд. — Ну, почти ночь. А завтра выходной... По крайней мере, у меня.   
  
Майкрофт выдохнул, не поднимая головы, не меняя позы.   
  
— Страшно представить... — прошептал он. — Некоторые же... ели мясо...  
  
— Страшно представить, какой демографический взрыв ждет старую добрую Европу. И какое счастье, что правительству это не грозит.  
  
— А если бы... Если бы я все-таки съел мясо?  
  
— Этого бы я не пережил... Как ни крути, в отношении своей персоны я предпочитаю культивировать желание накормить, но не слопать под шумок с потрохами.   
  
И Лестрейд широко улыбнулся. Только в глазах зажглись злые огоньки. Потому что впервые в жизни он осознанно солгал Майкрофту и был уверен, что до конца своих дней сохранит эту ложь.   
  



End file.
